bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja Bleach Wiki:Galerie
Zmiana obrazków profilowych W tej sekcji odbywają się głosowania dotyczące zmian zdjęć profilowych postaci. Jeśli uważasz, że masz lepsze zdjęcie niż aktualnie znajduje się w profilu, stwórz nową sekcję. Jak głosować |} * Jeśli jesteś przeciwny, wpisz – Komentarz ~~~~ * Jeśli jesteś za, wpisz – Komentarz ~~~~ Kisuke Urahara Urahara Profile op1.png|Aktualne O127 Kisuke Urahara.png|Propozycja Propozycja: - nareszcie jakiś normalny, naturalny Kisuke... Choć na obecnym widać jego przepiękne oczy, to jednak propozycja prezentuje się o wiele lepiej~. Ta mina, ułożenie i jedno oko zakryte oddają cały jego złozony charakter, a chyba o to ostatecznie nam chodzi~? [[Użytkownik:Crаsher|'Crаsher']] – Tablica ~ Blog 37px 00:56, sie 10, 2017 (UTC) - Tak, tak, TAK - ta grafika ma wszystko, czego nie ma obecna wersja. Głowa nie jest ucięta, rzut nie jest rodem zdjęty z paskudnych dowodów osobistych, a cień rzucany przez kapelusz jest taki, jaki być powinien. Cud, miód i sama słodycz, dokładnie takiego Kiszonka potrzebujemy~ <3 - Na propozycji kreska jest lepsza, a kolorystyka żywsza. Puzel (tablica) 16:30, sie 10, 2017 (UTC) Yoruichi Shihōin Yoruichi ep 300.JPG|Aktualne Od189 Yoruichi.png|Propozycja 1. O127 Shihoin Yoruichi.png|Propozycja 2. Yoruichi Shihoin.jpg|Propozycja 3. Propozycja 1: Propozycja 2: - Obecne z boku, strasznie mało ukazujące, mina rzadko spotykana. Pierwsza propozycja to wnerw konkretny, więc odpada, z kolei trzecia propozycja to szpiczasta twarz i straszny kadr. Propozycja 2 bije je wszystkie na głowy~. [[Użytkownik:Crаsher|'Crаsher']] – Tablica ~ Blog 37px 00:56, sie 10, 2017 (UTC) - Jak wyżej, w proponowanym lepsza jest kolorystyka i kreska. Puzel (tablica) 16:31, sie 10, 2017 (UTC) Propozycja 3: Zangetsu (moce Quincy) Ep236 Zangetsu.jpg|Obecne O233 Zangetsu (Quincy).png|Propozycja Propozycja: - O wiele lepiej przedstawia postać - profil i ukazanie całej twarzy. [[Użytkownik:Crаsher|'Crаsher']] – Tablica ~ Blog 37px 21:19, sie 3, 2017 (UTC) - O ile grafiki nie różnią się od siebie szczególnie w moim odczuciu, a grafiki o wiele gorsze od tej, którą ma teraz Dziadek Zbyszek wciąż wiszą jako profilowe, wydaje mi się, że to będzie dobra zmiana~ Rangiku Matsumoto, stary wygląd O221 Matsumoto.png|Obecne O212 Rangiku Matsumoto.png|Propozycja 1 Ep339 Rangiku.png|Propozycja 2 - obecny kadr jest moim zdaniem najlepszy. Profil, mina, kolorystyka, kreska, nic tutaj nie jest nie tak~. Pierwsza propozycja jest groźna i nienaturalna dla tej postaci, z kolei druga ma tragiczne ujęcie, przez co cała twarz się zniekształca~. [[Użytkownik:Crаsher|'Crаsher']] – Tablica ~ Blog 37px 00:56, sie 10, 2017 (UTC) Propozycja 1: Propozycja 2: Sōsuke Aizen O279_Aizen.jpg|Zgodne z planem. Aktualne~ O300 Profilowe Aizena (A).png|Propozycja 1. O300 Profilowe Aizena (B).png|Propozycja 2. - choć obecne nie powala, to w moim mniemaniu jest lepsze od propozycji. [[Użytkownik:Crаsher|'Crаsher']] – Tablica ~ Blog 37px 00:56, sie 10, 2017 (UTC) Propozycja 1: Propozycja 2: Sayori Sacchi profile image.jpg|Aktualne O172 Sayori.png|Propozycja Propozycja: - Moim zdaniem lepsze pod każdym względem - ostrość, kadr, kolorystyka. [[Użytkownik:Crаsher|'Crаsher']] – Tablica ~ Blog 37px 22:43, cze 11, 2017 (UTC) - Obecnemu nic nie dolega, niemniej proponowana wersja wydaje mi się lepsza~ Do skatalogowania Obrazki zamieszczone poniżej trzeba skatalogować, czyli dodać do galerii postaci. Zdjęcie musi być dodane do wszystkich galerii postaci, które znajdują się na zdjęciu. Obrazki z anime DecipheringBeastSwords.png UkitakeByakuya.png|Shinigami podczas rebelii Zanpakutou. Byakuya & Senbonzakura - Escape.png|Byakuya odchodzi wraz z Senbonzakurą i Muramasą. Sode no Shirayuki vs. Byakuya.jpg|Byakuya vs. Sode no Shirayuki Zaraki vs Byakuya.jpg|Kenpachi vs. Byakuya Byakuya blocks Kōga's attack..jpg|Byakuya blokuje atak Kōgi. Senbonzakura Helps Byakuya Kuchiki.png|Senobzakura pomaga Byakuyi. RenjivsYjford.jpg|Renji kontra Yylfordt Granz. Renji vs Ylford.jpg Aramaki inspects Inoue's uniform.jpg|Aramaki ogląda uniform Orihime. Episode 51, Ikkaku & Iba Confront.jpg|Ikkaku kontra Iba. Ikkaku and Iba fight.jpg|Walka Ikkaku i Iby. Ikkaku & Iba - Rock, Paper, Scissors.jpg|Ikkaku gra z Ibą w kamień-papier-nożyce. HisagiVsYumichika.png|Hisagi kontra Yumichika. HanataroHealingRenji.jpg|Hanatarō leczy Renjiego. Soi Fong vs Yoruichi.jpg|Suì-Fēng kontra Yoruichi. YoruichivsSoifonWin.jpg|Yoruichi zatrzymuje Suì-Fēng. Ep60HitsugayaChasesIzuru.png|Hitsugaya ściga Kirę. TrueAizen.jpg|Prawdziwe oblicze Aizena. Ep60AizenStabsMomo.png|Aizen i ranna Hinamori. Ep60TosenTrapsRenji.png|Kaname teleportuje Renjiego i Rukię. Ep62AizenvsKomamura.png|Aizen bez problemu zatrzymuje atak Komamury. Grand Fisher Arrancar3.jpg|Isshin ratuje Kona przed Grand Fisherem. Hitsugaya vs. Shawlong.jpg|Hitsugaya kontra Shawlong. Rangiku-1-.jpg Nanao264.jpg Ichigo vs Hollow Ichigo o Zangetsu.JPG Sentaro.jpg Bleach - 293 - Large Preview 02.jpg Dondochakka.png Oldman ready to fight.jpg Senna appears.jpg RoyalProcession.jpg Town in the sky.jpg Senna realizes her origin.jpg Kamishininoyari.PNG Gin_bankai_black_and_white_preview.png Fake_Ichigo_vs._Grand_Fisher.jpg Bleach_-_280_-_Large_04.jpg Bleach_-_280_-_Large_17.jpg Nnoitra; Pesquisa.jpg Sode_no_Shirayuki_in_front_of_Rukia_and_Inoue.png Rukia, Senbonzakura & Sode no Shirayuki.jpg Unbenannt3.jpg Hyorinmaru1.jpg Haineko_treats_Narunosuke.png Haineko_protects_Narunosuke.png Haineko_Tries_to_Convince_Matsumoto.png Snapshot20090822190859.jpg AizenGinApproachesKeigoAndTatsuki.png Ginrei_and_yamamoto_prepare_to_seal_away_koga.png Bleach_-_302_-_Large_14.jpg UiT.jpg Ruri'iro Kujaku.JPG Bleach_-_302_-_Large_17.jpg Opferung_des_Linken_Armes_1.jpg Opferung_des_Linken_Armes_2.jpg YumichikaConfrontsZanpakuto.jpg YumichikaIkkakuOnHill.jpg Ep84RitzRukia.png Muramasa Grabs Rukia.png Koga's Illusion Power.png YumichikaDefeatsZanpakuto.jpg Rukia_binds_Sode_no_Shirayuki.jpg Kazeshini-Anime.jpg CannonBall.JPG Snapshot20090226151300-1-.jpg IbaKomamuraGrave.png Rangiku grabs Kanonji.jpg Kensei_mrocznie_się_uśmiecha.png KomamuraFightingBarehanded.png TenkenDefeatsKomamura.png Zaraki-Reitsu.jpg Hitsugaya Trains.jpg YumichikaGlowVines.png Mayuri_stopped_from_detonating.jpg InjuredYumichikabountarc.jpg Gin grin eyes.jpg ShibariAnime.jpg Everyone In Capes.jpg Rizer Failed Punch.jpg E317_Nemu_notices_something_wrong.png Nanao_Hell_Butterfly_explodes_E317.png Ep317KenpachiMayuri_Face_off.png Inaba_greets_Izuru_and_Nanao.png Ichigo_and_Rukia_enter_Senkaimon.png Ep310SaskibeWarnsThem.png Ichigo_and_Rukia_run_from_Kototsu.png E317_Mayuri_Kenpachi_Yachiru_Nemu_Dangai.png E318_Kon_bound_by_Inaba.png Nnoitrakenpachi.jpg Strength_Zaraki_Kenpachi.jpg Yammy_punches_Kenpachi.png Shunsui_attacks_Wonderweiss.png Sui-Feng_daje_prezent_Yoruichi.png Sui-Feng_gotowa_na_odciecie_reki.png Ep317UkitakeKyorakuHappy.png Ep321UkitakeMeetsKyoraku.png Ichigo_appears_before_the_two_captains.png Kyoraku_meets_with_Ukitake.png Unohana and Chad.png Ukitake_Confronts_Central_46.png Nemu.jpg Nemu agonia.png Renji protects Uryu.jpg RENJIEXPLODES.jpg Uryu Heals The Shinigami.png Kon about to be eaten.png Kon_eyes_a_pretty_girl.png Kon_gets_hit_in_the_head_with_a_soccerball.png Episode315YachiruButterfly.png E316_Young_Hitsugaya_fighting.png Reigai_Isane_Reveals_Herself.png Komamura_Tries_To_Stop_The_Current.png Reigai_Kyoraku_Attacks_From_The_Shadows.png Yamamoto_Unleashes_His_Flames.png Ichigo_and_the_others_search_for_Nozomi.png Unohana_confronts_Inaba.png Inaba_explains_how_he_created_the_Reigai.png Ichigo and Rukia observe the Kototsu's regeneration.png Hitsugaya_approached_by_Kyoraku_and_Ukitake.png Byakuya_and_the_others_emerge_from_the_Senkaimon.png Ichigo_arrested_by_the_other_Shinigami.png Rangiku_and_Nanao_make_their_way_through_the_Dangai.png Rangiku_finishes_the_cleansing.png The_captains_assemble_before_Yamamoto.png Retsu Danku.png Inaba_realises_Uryu_is_a_Quincy.png Inaba_towers_over_Uryu.png Uryu_compares_Inaba_to_Mayuri.png Uryu Chats With Kon.png Inaba_greets_his_Reigai_army.png Reigai-Rangiku_opens_the_Senkaimon.png Uryu_proclaims_that_Kon_defiled_the_Quincy_Cross.png Renji_and_Rukia_surround_the_Reigai.png The Green Haired Man.png Yamamoto_Clears_Away_Bushogama.png Ep318YoruichiReigai.png Yoruichi surrounded by Byakuya's Shikai.png Yoruichi_halts_the_Reigai_advance.png Ichigo_Amagai_Final_Clash.png Uryu arrives too late.png Senkaimon Opens.png Yammy_is_bound_by_Renji_Bankai.png Rangiku_and_Nemu_fall_into_the_river.png Inaba_during_Project_Spearhead.png Shuhei_and_Omaeda_come_up_with_a_plan_whilst_fleeing.png Rukia_explains_Project_Spearhead.png Ukitake_pleads_his_case.png Search_for_Nozomi_continues.png Urahara_picks_up_Mod_Soul_data.png Mayuri's Thought Vial.png Yamamoto_remembers_his_fight.png Kenpachi_reminisces_to_Rukongai.png Yachiru comes to Kenpachi's aid.png Kisuke_briefs_the_captains.png Inaba_manipulates_time_around_the_Shinigami.png Unohana nullifies the Reigai's Kido.png Unohana tends to Yamamoto's injuries.png E330_Toy_lion_breaks_apart.png Hitsugaya_runs_across_Seireitei.png Kenpachi_attacks_Onmitsukido.png Kenpachi_knocks_the_Onmitsukido_away.png Ep323KonTiedToTree.png Kenpachi_and_Yachiru_walk_through_bamboo_forest.png Amagai i kapitanowie.jpg Ep333RukiaHitsKon.png Ep328InabaDangaiBlocks.png Hisagi_blocks_Hitsugayas_Ice.png Reigai_Komamura_knocks_his_opponents_away.png Yamamoto_Burns_Reigai_Byakuya.png Ep333YamaotoExplosion.png Ep334Watching.png Ep334PillPop.png Urahara Kisuke.JPG Inaba in the Cleaner.png Inaba_prepares_to_fuse_with_Nozomi.png Kon_finds_Nozomis_lion.png E334Ryuujinjakka_vs_Raiku.png Nemu misses Urahara's infiltration.png Ichigo bound to the floor.png Odc.209_Przebity_Kensei.png Shunko Yoruichi.png Ep265SodeProtectsRukia.png Sode_no_Shirayuki_protects_Rukia_from_Toju_pair.png Ep332Explosion.png Ep332IzuruHisagiWatch.png Ep332YumichikaCutDown.png Ep333Fire.png Ep333InabasAttack.png Ep334KonBound.png Golondina.jpg Yumichika5.jpg Komamura injured.png Gin Impales Aizen.jpg RangikuWoundedByGin.jpg Aizen cut Gin.JPG Zaraki i Byakuya.jpg Gin blocking Aizen's power.jpg Gin Activates His Kill Technique.png Ep466 Kiyone.png Profilowe Pary Tōjū.png Aizen defeats Rose and Komamura.png Ichigo i Rukia vs Ikkaku i Renji.png Obrazki z mangi Ichigo Attacks Tsukishima From Behind.png Chad attacaks Ichigo.png C487p16.png Obrazki z gier GIFy